My invention relates to a temperature compensating circuit, and particularly to a temperature compensating circuit for providing a temperature compensating voltage to a voltage variable capacitor (Varicap diode) in a crystal oscillator.
While oscillators with piezoelectric crystals do have relatively stable frequencies, the crystals are sensitive to variations in temperature. For example, such crystals oscillate at a decreasing frequency as the temperature falls below a specified temperature (such as 0.degree. C.). The crystals oscillate at a decreasing frequency, and then an increasing frequency as the temperature rises above the specified temperature (0.degree. C.).